sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mankey
Mankey (マンキー, Mankī) is a Fighting-type Pig Monkey Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Primeape starting at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Hiroshi Ōtake (both English and Japanese) Mankey, though presumed to be partly named after humans, bears almost no resemblance to them. Mankey more resembles other various primates. It is a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, messy fur. Mankey's ears are triangular with brown insides, and its arms, two-toed feet, and its curved tail is tipped with brown coloration. Mankey has a nose similar to a pig’s snout. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 61.7 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Mankey specialize in physical fighting, but they can sometimes know elemental attacks (though they don't usually excel at them). Behavior Mankey are very aggressive and short-tempered. Anyone that gets on its bad side (which is easily done), will receive a severe thrashing. When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it is a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath. Mankey lives in treetop colonies, and if one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. If Mankey loses sight of its colony, it becomes infuriated by its loneliness. Habitat Mankey can be found in vibrant forests, in mountains, or in valleys with rivers running through them. They are most common in Kanto, but can also be found in Johto and Guyana. Although they are rarer there, they also inhabit Sinnoh and Unova. Diet The preferred food appears to be bananas and chestnuts, although Mankey usually lack the dexterity to peel them. Mankey will get agitated and rage after attempting to peel a chestnut's spiky shell. Major appearances Ash's Primeape In Primeape Goes Bananas, a wild Mankey stole Ash's hat and then evolved into a Primeape. Ash captured it shortly afterward. Other In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, a Primeape was causing problems for a small town along with a Mankey and a Tyrogue. A Trainer named Kiyo was able to capture the Tyrogue, and the Mankey and Primeape joined up with him. In Training Daze, a Mankey jointly under the ownership of Jessie and Jubei was used at the Team Rocket Academy for a test. It lowered Jessie into a vault containing an Articuno statue, but due to the rope getting stuck, Mankey and Jubei had to pull Jessie and the statue up; proving to be too heavy, they dropped it, triggering the alarms and resulting in Mankey and Jubei being injured. Minor appearances Mankey's debut appearance was in Pokémon - I Choose You!, as a group of Mankey were passing by and witnessed a flock of Spearow chasing after Ash and Pikachu. Mankey also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. Mankey was one of the Yas Gym's Pokémon in Showdown at Dark City. Mankey appeared in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. A Mankey made an appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Mankey were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Mankey under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. Mankey also appeared in Pallet Party Panic, at a party among other Pokémon. Multiple Mankey were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. In the second Pokémon Movie, Spell of the Unown, a Trainer named Lisa used a Mankey to battle Ash. Two Hits and a Miss featured a Fighting-type dojo where one of the many Pokémon was a Mankey. A Mankey was one of the Pokémon part of a tropical jungle in A Hot Water Battle. Multiple Mankey also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Mankey was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Mankey was one of the Pokémon seen at Chuck's Gym in Machoke, Machoke Man!. A Mankey was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Mankey was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Mankey was one of the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Mankey appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mankey appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. It also had a minor appearance in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part One). A Mankey appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. A Mankey was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Multiple pink Mankey resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. A Mankey, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Pokédex entry Mankey, Pig Monkey Pokémon. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Although this Fighting-type Pokémon is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon